


"George Orwell" Has A Great Idea

by austin_powers



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Down With Big Brother, Fake Names, Orwell has a cheeky wank, Varicose Veins, Winston Smith is Erics self insert OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austin_powers/pseuds/austin_powers
Summary: Despite Big Brother shitting on his parade, Eric Arthur Blair has a marvellous idea for a story.
Kudos: 6





	"George Orwell" Has A Great Idea

George Orwell stroked his chin, musing. He wasn’t sure what to do with all of his spare time, especially because he couldn’t spend hours coming up with fake names anymore.  
“Hee hee,” chuckled the man formerly known as Eric Arthur Blair. His brief amusement quickly fizzled away as he felt the varicose vein on his leg pulse painfully.  
“Ouch,” said Mr Orwell, pulling up his trouser leg to massage the jungle of veins beneath. It looked absolutely disgusting. “No woman will want to fuck me if my leg looks like this!” He sobbed.  
Suddenly, he heard his Big Brother, BB, yelling at him.  
“Get off Netflix, Eric you twat!!!” boomed BB’s voice.  
“My name is George Orwell now!!!” screeched Mr Orwell. He did as his brother said though. He always did what Big Brother said… That was when George had a magnificent idea…  
“I’m going to write a masterpiece!”

He stumbled over to his writing desk, and pulled out his phallus. He rubbed it thoughtfully, and mused about the promises his animal fetish held. His furry fanfiction always received rave reviews from redditors. His last piece, a witty, political, randy tale of a BDSM gangbang on a farm, was sure to be remembered for centuries. Orwell removed his journal from its hiding place under the junk on his desk. He was sure to keep it hidden when it wasn’t in use, as he didn’t want his Big Brother finding it and reading all of his secret thoughts. He flipped past the pages on which he had recounted his sexual relations with that dodgy 50-year-old prole woman, and opened it up on the page where he had listed his top ten fake names. George had to decide on an exciting name for the main character of his novel. The first names that leapt into his mind were Squealer and Mr Whymper, but he recalled that he had unfortunately used both of those names in his last story.  
“Damn it,” he grumbled.  
“Ooh, is that your secret diary, Eric?” said his Big Brother, who was standing by the door.  
“NO!” yelled GEORGE, going red with fury and hurriedly shoving his member back into his trousers, “GET OUT! GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS! DOWNSTAIRS WITH BIG BROTHER! DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER!”  
“Sorry Eric, I was just wondering if you had any razor blades up here, I broke mine when I was murdering your friend Syme.”  
“No, I don’t,” lied Eric.  
"Fine then," huffed BB, who turned on his heel and left, "Have a nice wank."  
"He is always watching me and I am sick of it!” fumed George, “I’ve got it! I am going to write a dystopia and BB will be the evil dictator.”  
He scanned his fake names list again. His peering eyes landed on WINSTON SMITH.  
“That’s perfect!” he exclaimed, “He should have sex in a bush with a younger woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Like and Subscribe for more Great Content.


End file.
